<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mitchell Smiles by AceArchangel (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139909">Mitchell Smiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AceArchangel'>AceArchangel (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matchollee vibes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malcolm loves his sister, Matchollee - Freeform, Multi, OT4, also dont expect chapters to be long cause otherwise im never gonna post, from Malcolm's mouth, this is kinda how it canonly goes down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AceArchangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did a son of Aphrodite, a son of Apollo, a son of Athena, and a son of Hermes fall in love, get together, and conquer death? Aka a bunch of minor characters get together and we try to avoid necrophilia. 4 gays and 0 quests. What could go wrong</p>
<p>I am one of the creators of matchollee over on tik tok.<br/>The others can be found on tik tok at:<br/>@ry.dayhaven<br/>@tealthefox.cos<br/>and @theturtleking72</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason (not grace)/ Laurel (not victor), Lee Fletcher/Malcolm Pace, Lee Fletcher/Mitchell/Malcolm Pace/Connor Stoll, Malcolm Pace/Connor Stoll, Mitchell/Connor Stoll, Mitchell/Lee Fletcher, Mitchell/Malcolm Pace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matchollee vibes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Starts in the Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Malcolm didn’t like to go outside in the winter, but the Athena cabin was cold and empty. He was the only one at camp for the winter break. Even a bunch of the year rounders had gone home for the holidays. He had been excited to see Annabeth, he wasn’t used to her not being around, but after a couple days she got kidnapped and now the hunters are at camp and Percy is off on another quest. Malcolm looked around the snowy camp and sighed. The most exciting thing happening was that Lee and some of the other year rounders were playing volleyball. Malcolm frowned. Were none of them worried about Annabeth? She’d been here for forever you think more people would care. He frowned deep in thought</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">One of the campers who was watching the volleyball disaster that was taking place saw Malcolm and tried to wave him over to where the rest of the spectators were watching from some camping chairs that Malcolm had no idea where they had found them. Malcolm shook his head hoping that the camper would let it be. Much to his chagrin, the camper started walking around the volleyball court towards him. As he approached, Malcolm was able to tell the blob of winter clothing was Mitchell, one of the Aphrodite campers.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What do you want?” Malcolm grumbled.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p1">“Easy tiger. Just was gonna offer you a chair and some cocoa if you’re going to sit out here and watch the game. It’s kinda chilly if you haven’t noticed.” Mitchell gestured to the snow, smiling a little half smile.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No thanks. I wasn’t planning on staying.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Want some cocoa for the road then?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Malcolm sighed, his breath billowed out in front of him, “Sure, why not.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Mitchell's smile burst into a bigger grin. “Come on then.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>Fuck he’s so cute.</em> Malcolm thought as he followed Mitchell back around the court.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When they got to the other side of the court, Mitchell picked up a large thermos and grabbed a mug that looked like it had been stolen from the dining hall. Mitchell looked up from pouring his hot cocoa and winked at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking. </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Let me guess, the Stolls?” Malcolm asked, smirking as he took the cup of cocoa from him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How’d you guess?” Mitchell laughed. Malcolm thanked the gods that it was winter cause he was most definitely blushing and hopefully he could play it off as just being cold.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve known the Stolls for a long time. Me and Connor have game nights normally.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Normally?” Mitchell raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, uh, yeah we haven’t really been playing together as much because of what happened with my sister,” Malcolm took a drink of cocoa to stop him from rambling more.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, Annabeth Chase right? I heard about that. I’m sure she’ll be okay though. She’s survived two quests before. Have you been busy with cabin counselor stuff while she’s been gone?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, no. It’s just me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Mitchell looked baffled. “It’s just you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well yeah? A lot of us Athena kids don’t have a very strong scent or can take care of ourselves. So most of the year rounders still go home for the holidays.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Dang man. I wish. At least the brother I have to share a bunk with goes home for the break, but my cabin is always packed.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well if you ever wanna escape my cabin is available. We have video games, board games, and a <em>bunch</em> of books.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Mitchell smiled. “I might just take you up on that.” As he spoke, Lee got slammed with a volleyball to the face. Those hunters sure can spike. Mitchell winced, “On that note, I gotta go check on my boyfriend. See ya later Malcolm!” He looked over at Lee, chuckled and shook his head before walking over to help him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Malcolm’s smile that he hadn’t realized he had fell as he walked back to his empty cabin. <em>Of course he has a boyfriend. He’s adorable.</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He eventually makes it back to his cabin and goes back to writing the piece he had been working on when he left the cabin earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Food can bring people together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ot4 go to dinner, Connor sits at the athena table, and more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am soft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Mitchell’s worry, Lee’s face healed pretty quick. One of the side effects of being an Apollo kid, you get some accelerated healing. Helpful for when you get injured, annoying when you have piercings or a tattoo. </p><p> </p><p>By the time he had appeased his concerned boyfriend, the game was unsalvageable with the hunters <em> far </em> in the lead. After the game ended, it was about time for dinner so everyone headed up to the pavilion. Mitchell and Lee separated and headed to their cabins’ separate tables. Lee felt so bad that he had to let Mitchell go back to sit at the Aphrodite table with the brother-who-must-not-be-named. A quick glance around the pavilion and you could see a few kids at each table. Except for the Athena table, where Malcolm sat alone. </p><p> </p><p>After Lee had scraped his offering into the fire, he contemplated going and sitting with him. He shook the idea off rather quickly. <em> He doesn’t like you and anyway you have a boyfriend. No need to risk rejection. </em> He thought as he walked over and sat down at the Apollo table to the sound of Michael, who was still sleeveless despite the cold, complaining about being put on the fridge again.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Connor laughed his way into the pavilion with Travis per the norm. They asked the spirits and got their food and drink and continued to goof off with the other year rounders including their half-sibling Laurel and the new kid Nico di Angelo. When it was their table’s turn, they stood and took their plates to the fire for the offering. After they scraped part of their food into the fire, Travis and Laurel returned to the Hermes table, but Connor walked over to the Athena cabin and sat down next to Malcolm. “How are you, bird brain?” </p><p> </p><p>Malcolm rolled his eyes. “What’s it to ya Connor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just worried about you. We haven’t played games in a hot second. I’ve gotten more gaming action with the new kid than from you since Annabeth disappeared.” </p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t disappear.” Malcolm grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry dude, I know.” Connor didn’t know what else to say. After a few moments of silence, he tried talking again. “So……. what’ve you been up to with that big brain of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much.” Malcolm said, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on bird boy. You can’t lie to me.” He smirked. “I’ve known you since your first summer. You can’t stand doing nothing. What’s been happening in cabin 6?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Just some writing and research.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’ve you been researching?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much. Just been flip flipping between manticore and trying to figure out what artemis was hunting.”</p><p> </p><p>“......Malcolm.”</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm winced. He couldn’t remember the last time Connor called him by his name. “.......yes?” He drew out the word tentatively. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to let the questers do their thing. Leave the monster to the gods.”</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm sighed. “I know I should. But I can't just sit here and do nothing while my little sister is missing.” </p><p> </p><p>Connor smiled softly, “Taking care of yourself isn’t nothing.” His smile shifted into his i-have-an-idea smirk that filled Malcolm with fear, “Besides I need help pranking the immortal maidens.” </p><p> </p><p>Malcolm laughed, “What did you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of dinner plotting the perfect prank. Later Malcolm realized it was weird that Chiron or Mr. D hadn’t sent Connor back to his table, but he eventually just brushed it off as they were distracted. Little did he know that Chiron is a huge shipper.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>((Bonus mitchell pov))</p><p> </p><p>Lee and Mitchell walked up to the dinner pavilion together. Once they reached the pavilion, Mitchell gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and headed over to his table where his half siblings were sitting. Don’t get him wrong, he loves them all but the-brother-who-shall-not-be-named was a year round camper. He flashed his best i-know-you-know-that-I-actually-can't-stand-you smile at his brother as he sat with his siblings and ignored his brother</p><p> </p><p>Dinner went by without anything too dramatic happening. But Mitchell noticed as he was finishing up that Connor and Malcolm were both sitting at the Athena table hunched together and laughing every now and then. Mitchell smiled a little. <em> Good. He deserves to be happy. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I said these chapters were gonna be short. Do not expect much more from me. These will not be full length chapters. I am no author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strawberries, Waffles, and Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malcolm has dream, Nico and laurel make an appearance, Malcolm is oblivious.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This really do just be malcolm nico bonding hours. Do not expect me to continue to make chapters this long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm laid in bed that night and stared at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There must be more I can do. I must be able to help Annabeth in some way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After tossing and turning, he eventually fell asleep. He had some weird dreams, as all demigods did. But there was one that stuck out to him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was fall, and he was having a picnic and sitting on a blanket in the strawberry field. Lee Fletcher was there in his beanie and red flannel with a guitar in his lap and would play some music when he wasn’t talking and laughing with Connor Stoll. Connor looked happier than Malcolm had ever seen him. He was also wearing a beanie which was abnormal for him but Malcolm supposed it was getting chillier. Connor was joking around and goofing off with Lee who seemed to be enjoying it. On Malcolm’s lap lay Mitchell from the Aphrodite Cabin, he was running his hand through Mitchell’s hair and reading a book. Every once in a while, he would look up at the other two and his soft smile would turn it into a chuckle. <em> So this was paradise. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When he woke up in the morning, he kept thinking it over and over in his head, but he couldn’t think of why he possibly would be on a picnic with those three. So far they had never spent any time together, just the four of them. It kept running through his head as he got ready for the day and headed to breakfast. As he walked into the pavilion he looked around trying to spot the boys who featured in his dream. The rules about where to sit are a lot more lax at any meal that isn’t dinner. Because of this, it was easy to find Mitchell sitting over at the Apollo table next Lee. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh yeah </em> . In his confusion about his dream, Malcolm had forgotten that the Aphrodite boy was dating Lee Fletcher. <em> The </em> Lee Fletcher, Head of the Apollo cabin, total heartthrob, and killer guitar player and vocalist. Malcolm flushed remembering his dream. <em> I can’t compete with either of them. </em>He shook his head as if to shake away the thoughts of strawberry kisses. </p><p> </p><p>Malcolm looked up to see that Connor was trying to wave him over to the Hermes table. He smiled at him and walked over. He grabbed a seat across from Connor next to Laurel. “Hey there, sleepy head.” Connor grinned. “You almost missed breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sorry I had a weird dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all have weird dreams,” Connor laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Laurel shushed him. “You’re being mean again Connor.”</p><p> </p><p>Travis pipes up to defend his brother, “Oh come on Laurel you know it’s just a bit of fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re pranksters and thieves Travis, we aren’t bullies.” </p><p> </p><p>“Laurel it’s fine, I promise.” Malcolm realized that the new kid had stayed quiet watching them with big eyes throughout the encounter. “What’d you have for breakfast?” He asked him as Travis and Lauren continued to bicker.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh me? I had waffles.” Nico said. “They’re my favorite and Bianca isn’t here so I can put all the syrup I want.” He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm that sounds good to me too. Can I get waffles please?” There was a whoosh and some  waffles appeared on a plate in front of him. “And some boysenberry syrup?” A bottle appears next to him “Thank you doll.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you tell the wind spirits, thank you?” The tiny camper asked.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You don’t?” Malcolm raised an eyebrow. “That’s not very nice of you. You’re Nico, right?</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded, “Yep! Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Malcolm. How have you been liking camp?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good.” Nico took a gulp from a mug that looked comically large in his hands. “I wish Bianca was here though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Bianca your sister?” Nico nodded in response. “I wish my sister was here too. You can always talk to me till she gets back okay?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Okay!” Nico took another gulp.</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm raised an eyebrow, “What are you drinking anyway?” </p><p> </p><p>“Coffee.” Nico said matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? How old are you?” He asked<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Im 10.” Nico said. “Can I get another waffle?” He grinned a grin that showed the gap between his front teeth. “Thank you!” A wind spirit flows around his head ruffling his hair as he dug into the waffle.</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm turned towards Connor who was watching the entire exchange. “Should he be drinking that?” </p><p><br/>
Connor shrugged, “Hasn’t hurt him yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“That cannot be where the bar is.” Malcolm sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were so good with kids.” Connor said after he was done laughing at how exasperated Malcolm seemed.<br/>
<br/>
“Well you don’t become the year round counselor by not being good with kids Connor,” He smirked. </p><p> </p><p>Connor quickly took a big gulp of orange juice looking away. Malcolm turned towards his own food.</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm noticed that the rest of the table was oddly quiet. He looked up at the silence to see Laurel and Travis had stopped bickering and were just grinning at him and Connor. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” They said simultaneously. Malcolm narrowed his eyes but when they did nothing but grin he went back to his waffle. The rest of the table eventually got back to testing each other and chit chatting, Nico especially. That kid could talk forever. He kept asking him questions about why he was at the hermes table, about camp, about his godly parent, on and on until Malcolm was finished with his waffle and Nico had downed the entire mug of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you up to today?” Travis asked Malcolm as they all were getting up from the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh, not much, was planning on hiding in my cabin from the cold.” </p><p> </p><p>Nico bounced up and down next to Malcolm pulling on his coat. “You should come play with us!!! Travis said we’re gonna have a snowball fight!”</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm looked down at the smaller boy, “Oh yeah? Did you invite the other cabins?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico nodded quickly. “We invited everyone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will you be on my team?” Nico nodded. “Alright then I’m in.” Malcolm grinned. “Let’s show ‘em who's boss.” He pulls on his gloves as Nico pulls him out the door. “Whoa, hold on. The snow isn’t going anywhere,” He laughs.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>During the snowball fight, Connor got hit with a snowball to the face that was more ice than snow. “Woah you okay?” Malcolm asked Connor. There was a big gash across his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I’m fine. It’s just a cut.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look fine, you might need stitches.” Malcolm narrowed his eyebrows.”Let’s at least get you to the infirmary to get you checked out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay okay, I swear I’m fine though.” Connor touched his face and pulled his hand away wincing at the sight of his own blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on dude.” Malcolm reached a hand out to help him up.</p><p> </p><p>Nico bounced over, “Is Connor okay?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah buddy he’ll be fine we just need to get the Apollo cabin to take a look at him okay?” Malcolm smiled at the littlest camper. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I come with?” Nico begged. </p><p> </p><p>“If you wanna little guy, but I think you’ll have more fun with Travis.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I wanna come with you Malcolm!” Nico hopped a little in place.</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm chuckled a little, “Alright, come on then.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>On the way to the infirmary, Malcolm waved at Travis and let him know where they were going. Nico ran around and played with snow the whole walk there. The only one on duty when they arrived was the one and only Lee Fletcher. When Malcolm saw this he felt his face get warm. But that might just have been the temperature difference between inside and outside.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>While Lee took Connor over to one of the cots and checked him out, Malcolm sat on another cot with Nico and a deck of cards he had found. “So.” Nico said as he played a card.</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm simply hummed in response. “Is Connor your boyfriend?” Nico blurted out. He continued ignoring Malcolm’s spluttering, “Cause Connor told me boys can date other boys which is so cool and you guys hang out a lot and when Connor talks about you he looks like Laurel does when they talk about Jason.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Whoa whoa whoa slow down there.” Malcolm interrupted, “Me and Connor are just really good friends. I’ve known him since the first year I was at camp year round. But yes I like boys. Wait-” Malcolm stopped as he finally processed what Nico said. “He talks about me?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Nico nodded quickly, “All the time! He’s always talking about how you’re smart and he’s worried about you and he wonders how you’re sleeping in cabin 6.” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Malcolm said.</p><p> </p><p> “.....huh what?” Nico piped up after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry about it, pipsqueak. But I think I just won.” Malcolm played his last card as Nico harrumphed upset, “Let’s go check on Connor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Nico hopped off the cot and rushed across the infirmary to Lee and Connor.</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm smiled at the little ball of energy and then followed him. He noticed that Connor had some butterfly stitches holding the gash shut. “Just butterfly bandages, Lee?” Malcolm asked while Nico walked around and looked at every little thing that he could pick up.</p><p> </p><p>Lee nodded, “Yeah I gave him a bit of ambrosia too just in case but he should be fine. I cleaned the cut so it shouldn’t get infected, I don’t think.” Lee frowned. “I’m really not that good at this stuff.”<br/>
<br/>
“Nonsense.” Connor winked. “I wouldn’t let any other Apollo kid fix me up.”</p><p> </p><p>Lee, <em> wow, is Lee Fletcher blushing, </em> well it looked like Lee flushed a little and sighed. “Just take better care of yourself. I shouldn’t see you here as often as I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Connor smirked. “No promises cutie.”</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm laughed, “Alright well if you two are done, I think there’s some cocoa awaiting us in the dining pavilion, wanna come with Lee?”</p><p> </p><p>Lee shakes his head. “Someone has to stay with the infirmary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay well then I’ll catch you at the campfire tonight then.” Malcolm smiled at Lee.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay,” Lee smiled softly. “Enjoy the cocoa you three.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them, Connor, Malcolm, and Nico, headed to get cocoa. Malcolm smiled at Nico running around playing in the snow. It’s hard to imagine he was ever mad at this kid. He couldn’t help the fact that he’s why Annabeth is gone. He just needs a family. And Malcolm could relate to that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some character notes:<br/>- Malcolm was really conflicted on how to feel about nico cause he is why his sister is missing after all, but as you can see he essentially went "i've adopted you now"<br/>- Connor is a Gay Disaster(tm) who is thinking pretty much the entire time: oh shit he's good with kids<br/>- Malcolm is oblivious to Connor's gay panic<br/>- Nico is Babey<br/>- Mitchell is a gay disaster and probably was hiding with Lee in the infirmary but had just left by the time that the others reached the infirmary</p><p>Butterfly stitches, bandages, or closures are not bandages with butterflies on them. They are used to hold together cuts so they can heal properly. Here's an image: https://www.primalsurvivor.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/butterfly-bandage-how-to-1.jpg (There's no cut just a line of marker. But you get the gist)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Its curtains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malcolm writes no more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am so sorry to yall who were invested in this story but do to some interpersonal stuff, i am orphaning this fic. feel free to adopt the pairing concepts and have fun. Happy Holidays. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is 100%  yoinked from sarah smiles by p!atd.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>